


Camping Trip

by Fandom_OC_Queen



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom, Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_OC_Queen/pseuds/Fandom_OC_Queen





	Camping Trip

Ally sat fidgeting in her seat; the 7 of them were going to be sent to a special camp create by Nick it was supposed to be a team building exercise. Of course with two couples in the group there was a lot to worry about…teenage hormones and all.  
“ugh! Are we almost there?” Sam whined. “Cool your jets man; we will get there when we get there.” Luke said in response. “Patience is a virtue” Danny said. The group soon felt the aircraft landing. Getting off the aircraft the group soon found themselves in a route cabin area; there were 7 cabins but they each looked like they belonged on a summer retreat than a camp ground.  
“Sweet~ he he” Sam said looking over the cabins “I wander which one is mine.” Luke said going up to cabins each one was marked with a name in small black print. It contrasted with the massive size of the white cabins.  
Ally walked into her cabin…it was different ….than what she was used to, the room was a light purple; the curtains where lace and there was a cozy girl atmosphere. This was a nice surprise for Ally. She laid down on the fluffy purple bed; she always got tired after a long flight.  
Danny had a look at his room; he could tell it was built with him in mind; there was a space near the widow for his yoga and meditation. Incense was already burning like they knew when he was going to be there. He threw his bang on the bed; he wanted to check on Ally.  
When Danny got there he saw Ally asleep on her bed. He went inside closing the door behind him; he walked over to her bed as he smiled to himself; this was the first time he had ever seen her sleep. He walked over to the bed as quietly as he could. He squatted down on the floor; putting his hands on his knees he watched her sleep. She was so pretty sleeping; a piece of her crimson hair fell on her face. Danny moved the piece of hair from her face with his finger. She rolled over at the contact her body was pressed against the wall. Danny stared her body a small blush forming on his face; there was enough room for him on the bed.  
Danny removed his shoes placing them beside the bed quietly; getting on the bed he heard a loud creak from the bed his head shot towards her worry written on his face. She mumbled something but stayed asleep. Danny sighed it was a good thing she was not trained like him. He lay on the bed next to her. Grabbing her waist he pulled his chest against her back. He blushed as he realized he could feel her body’s curves. He slowly put his arm on top of her stomach as he fell asleep next to her.  
3 hours later  
Mei-Li wanted to check on her friend. When she opened the door Danny jumped a little but he did not move from his position on the bed but instead moved his head so he could see the person out of the corner of his eye.  
Mei-Li blushed she had interrupted something sweet; she looked Danny in the eye as she slowly closed the door.  
Mei-Li was walking back to her cabin when she walked past Peter’s cabin; she stopped; looking at Peter’s cabin; she wanted to check up on her boyfriend. ..She still wasn’t used to referring him as her boyfriend she giggled to herself.  
Mei-Li walked to the door; Hearing Peter saying her name through the door in a tone she had never heard before. Mei-Li open the door and gasped at what she saw.  
Peter had his pants off; his hand was on his penis and he was stroking it while whispering her name. When he heard her gasp he opened his eyes wide staring at the door. “Sorry” Mei-li whispered blushing like a tomato. She moved to close the door but Peter was faster. Grabbing her hand; his eyes begged her to stay.  
Mei-Li gulped visibly she could not say no to those eyes. She felt herself getting a little wet just from watching him. She nodded her head yes and closed the door behind her. Peter pulled Mei-Li close; pushing his lips against hers;  
Mei-Li could feel his penis rubbed against her tight jeans. His tongue tapped against her teeth asking for entrance into her mouth. She open it for him and his tongue snaked in. he removed her shirt pulling away for a minute to do so. He kissed down her chest going to the clasp in the front of her bra; he bite it open; Licking her left nipple swirling it with his tongue. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed where they continued their activities.  
Danny felt Ally moving under his arm; he slide away from her sitting on the bed he grabbed his shoes. “what are you doing here, Danny?” Ally asked rubbing her eyes, Danny was shocked still with only “oh shit” running through his mind.  
“I just came to check up on you.” He wasn’t lying he never said what time he checked on her. “Oh.” Danny looked at the clock the two of them had missed dinner. He sighed but then smiled. Turning around he reached out a hand to her. “We should probably get something small to eat.” She nodded putting her hand in his. He led her off the bed.  
Ally was still somewhat tired but she did not want to trouble Danny, plus she was a little hungry; as the two held hands they headed to the Cafeteria. Ally rubbed her eyes more and yawned as they passed Peter’s cabin Danny heard a loud groan. He assumed the worst. “Something is wrong with Peter.” He whispered to Ally.  
Ally wiped the last bit of sleep from her eyes and put on a serious expression nodding to him. The two of them got on either side of the door. Danny put his hand on the door knob and nodded to Ally; Ally nodded back.  
Danny opened the door fast; they looked inside and both their face turned red as a tomato. On the bed laying down was Peter, on top of him was Mei-li. They were both moaning loudly and Mei-li was riding his…  
Peter looked at the door it was closed but he could have sworn it had been opened….  
As soon as Danny realized what was going on he pulled Ally out of the door frame and closed the door. He pushed himself against the wall and pushed her into his chest panting; He couldn’t believe what he saw…he knew things like that happened often in High school. He quickly realized he could feel Ally’s breast against his chest.  
He thought about what they were doing in there….and the fact that Ally was here……He pushed her away. Danny tried not to think about it as his honor demanded he not act on these…feelings. Ally pushed herself closer clutching his shirt. He could not control his body’s response no matter how hard he tried.  
Ally could feel something hitting the inside of her thigh; she had no idea what she just say or what this thing was she rubbed her leg against it and it got bigger. It also caused Danny to pant more. Ally continued rubbing it to see how big it would get until Danny pushed her away.  
“Stop.” Danny said pushing her away. Putting his hands on his knees, he rarely got hard and this feeling was foreign to him. His Honor demanded he not act on them though. Ally got down on her knees and touched the hard thing with her hand. Danny hissed; he knew she was innocent but come on!  
Ally looked up at it she wasn’t that stupid she knew some things about what was going on. Mei-Li and Peter were both feeling good because of something Peter had attached to him. Danny had the same thing attached to him as well. So also realized she could make him feel good as well.  
Danny didn’t want to give in; but he had never felt something like this before. He kept trying pushing her away but she persisted in her investigation. “This…makes you feel good?” Ally said looking up t him with her dark purple irises.  
Danny couldn’t lie for several reasons. “yes….but this is wrong.” He said finally getting her to stop. Ally pulled away “why?” “it is not honorable.” Danny said trying to get his thoughts back together. Ally sat there puzzled for a few seconds and finally asked “why?” “Because it is not honorable to take advantage of you.”  
“But you are not.” Ally said standing up. Danny looked at her he was somewhat confused but he was really sure she had no idea what sex was. “I am certain you don’t know what you were doing.” Danny said somewhat calming down.  
“I wanted to make you feel good like Mei-Li did Peter.” Danny coughed a blush forming over his face. She wanted to…he looked away from her unable to face her as dirty thoughts entered his mind. “We…can’t do that..” Danny said after a long pause he still couldn’t look at her.  
Ally touched the area again and Danny pushed her arm away angrily. He was starting to get annoyed at her. “Knock it off.” He said forcefully. “But…” she said her eyes tearing up. “…I just wanted to make you feel good…”  
Danny felt bad for being harsh with her. He finally looked at her; “We can’t do such things.” “I am willing to do things that make you feel good.” Ally said clenching her fist in front of her chest. Danny was a bit taken back but was not going to give into temptation that easily.  
Ally gave him a hard look. “If you won’t let me then I will forcibly do it to you.” Ally walked away, Danny was not sure what to make of her threat. Her ability would not do much here. He brushed it off unknowing what was awaiting him at his cabin.  
1 Hour later  
Danny wasn’t sure if what he said was the right thing; he meant what he said but maybe he should have worded it differently. He opened the door to his cabin to see Ally naked on his bed; he turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose; he had no idea what to do with her. Suddenly electrical wires ensnared him dragging him into the cabin.  
Ally had used her ability on Danny’s entire cabin which lucky enough was in fact laced with many different cameras and wires. She dragged him in using the wires and forced him into the bed. Danny did not look happy in the least. “Stop this now. It is not funny.” Danny demanded in a harsh tone. But Ally decided not to care; she knew this would make him feel good and that was all she cared about.  
She unzipped his pants to see it was hard though not as much as it had been before. She started to play with it. She could make a comparison between what it felt like and another thing she had touched before. As she played with it; it got bigger.  
Ally looked at Danny the thing was hard now. And she knew what to do; his eyes pleaded with her not to do it. She did not listen. She forcefully shoved herself onto him almost instantly regretting it as a extreme amount of pain came over her so much so she started to cry. She looked down to see blood coming out of her she looked up at Danny.  
Danny felt his heart strings get tugged on; looking at her like that; he felt his bindings loosening allowing him to move. He gently lifted her off him as she yelped in pain. Danny held her in arms whispering “It is alright.”  
Ally was sniffling for a while. Then she looked at his face and asked “why did it hurt?” “Because we were not prepared.” He said into her hair. He laid back down with her in his arms. Cooing her; he gave her pain killers and allowed her to lay on top of him. As he whispered how it would feel good to her one day.


End file.
